


Signal

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Declarations Of Love, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Friendship/Love, M/M, Moving On, Post-Break Up, Romantic Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: David Abraham & Martin Hinteregger, David Abraham/Gonçalo Paciência
Kudos: 2





	Signal

David venait de se séparer de son ex compagnon ou il a eu un peu de mal à s'en remettre et cela lui avait miné le moral que cela se voyait pendant les entraînements. 

Gonçalo le remarquait et décida de l'attendre après un entraînement pour lui dire "Capitano, tu veux venir avec moi manger quelque chose car on dirait que tu as besoin d'être avec quelqu'un" 

David accepta car Gonçalo avait peut être une bonne idée d'essayer de lui changer les idées au lieu qu'il se morfondre chez lui. 

D'ailleurs David avait découvert que Gonçalo était un bon cuisinier et il appréciait manger avec lui. 

Gonçalo n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de pleins de choses pour lui changer les idées.  
Et David appréciait beaucoup à un moment donné il dit "Merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral" 

Puis Gonçalo le pris dans ses bras et lui dit "J'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien tu n'est pas obligé mais je voulais essayé de te remonter le moral, je sais que tu essaye de le cacher même à Hinti, mais sache que je suis là et que tu peux te confier à moi" 

David était si ému cela faisait des semaines qu'il avait du mal à se remettre de sa séparation avec son compagnon, il avait pas osé en parler avec Hinti qui est son meilleur ami, il osait pas dire qu'il avait été largué car l'homme avec qui il était né voulait pas fonder une famille et qu'il ne voulait pas du sérieux. 

Gonçalo dis à David "Prend le temps qu'il faut mais sache que tu n'est pas seul et je peux essaye qu'on a une soirée comme cela assez souvent pour voir à nouveau ton sourire, capitano" et il lui embrassa le front

Quand David rentrait chez lui il avait décidé d'appeler Hinti et de tout lui dire, Hinti était venu chez lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui dis "Idiot tu aurais dû m'en parler depuis le début, tu es mon meilleur ami" 

Le lendemain David dis à Gonçalo "Merci du conseil" 

Mais cela ne s'est pas arrêté là pour tout les deux car Gonçalo continua à invité David ou après quelques soirée Gonçalo lui dis "Ne m'en veux pas, je voulais juste dire que toutes ses soirées pour moi était comme des rencards entre nous" il était si gênée et si rouge. 

David était surpris et il se mettait à genou vers Gonçalo et lui dis "Je ne t'en veux pas du tout tu m'as aidé pour me réconforter et m'aider à aller de l'avant, j'ai été plaqué par mon ex compagnon qui ne voulait pas fonder une famille avec moi et qui n'était pas assez sérieux." 

"Je peux comprendre si tu refuse mes sentiments ou si tu as besoin de temps, je peux attendre pour toi, j'ai un crush pour toi depuis que je suis arrivé ici" 

"Gonçalo…" 

Gonçalo l'embrassa et David lui dis "Je ne refuse pas tes sentiments j'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps, mais tu aura ma réponse un jour" 

Gonçalo était prêt à attendre pour lui, ce n'est pas un problème il sera là pour son capitaine.


End file.
